Mio Fratello!
by GothicTeddyBear12
Summary: A little idea i had at 11:30 A.M.Okay,Yandere!Italy isnt to happy not seeing his big fratello 3 in his room!So he's off to punish him,Romano just wants to go outside.After revealing a secret,Romano runs off,trying to escape,Italy wont have any of that so he's in pursuit after him.Yandere!ItalyxRomano Maybe Spamano later off.


"Fratello!" I yelled,Oh big brother where are you?I thought I told him to stay in his room!"Big brother,I told you to stay in your room,why did you get out?I promise I won't hurt you ,I will never dream of hurting my big fratello!"I heard shuffling and I turned my head,ahh!there he is!

"Fratello!"I ran up to hug him and he hugged me back,I smiled,knowing that he doesn't like my hugs that much.

"S-Say,I-Italy?"I looked up to see him smiled at me.I wanted to die right there!i love it when my Fratello smiles at me."C-C-Could I say...Go outside?"

I let go of him and frowned."Why do you want to go outside if I already told you that there are bad people,trying to hurt you.I give you everything DOES FRATELLO WANT TO GO OUTSIDE!SO YOU CAN RUN AWAY!"

"N-N-No!Its just t-that the tomato bastard might wonder where I am!That's all!"Liar he wants to go see him,he wants to be with him!

"LIAR!fratello hates me,don't you?"

"N-N-No!i-I -I l-l-love y-y-you,I-Italy"

I smiled,the knife in my hand glinting in the light.

"That's good!That Fratello loves me!But you don't have to worry about Spain anymore,I saw how he was bugging my big Fratello,so I *giggles*I had to get rid of him,so Fratello doesn't have to be annoyed any more!"

Fratello stepped back,a horrified expression on his olive skin.I frowned and titled my head."What's wrong Fratello?"

"Italy,d-d-did you k-k-kill Spain?"He asked,Why he still asking for him!He's only suppose to think about me!

"Why do you keep asking about him!I had to get rid of him because that's all Fratello thinks about,You're only suppose to think about me!CAN'T YOU SEE I AM PROTECTING YOU!"I raise my knife and point it at green eyes looked down to my knife,he gasped and Fratello!

"DAMN IT,ITALY!I just want to go outside!"He yelled,I smiled and started fiddling with the 's so ungrateful,I have to punish him.

"You're so ungrateful,Fratello,So I going to have to punish you"

I moved closer to him and he backed then started running to his room,Silly Fratello.I grappled a nearby frying pan and starte walking towards his I turned the knob,it was locked.I started knocking on the door.

"Fratello!Open the door please~~OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU LOCK THE DOOR"

He still didn't open it!I threw the plant next to me on the floor in frustration.I started banging on the door with my knife,causing the door to have some scratches."Big Brother~~~OPEN THE DOOR!OPEN IT!OPEN IT!OPEN IT!

(Lovino's POV)

"Big Brother~~~OPEN THE DOOR!OPEN IT!OPEN IT!OPEN IT!"

Italy screeched,I flinched and continued trying to find a weapon I could use to defend !Theres nothing here,god fucking damn it!Why the fuck is Italy doing this to me!I found a cellphone,and turned it ,who the fuck do I call?Spain's dead,and Italy deleted all my contacts,and i don't remember anyone's !The phone doesn't have any signal!i threw the phone at the wall.

"Stupid Shit"I muttered,The bangs on the door stopped.I grit my teeth and looked to the door.

"~"

I shuddered,I think that potato bastard did something to him.I Swear if i get out of this I'll fucking give him a shit storm.

"big brother~fratello~~~OPEN THE DOOR!"

I ran to the window and tried to lift it up.

"Fuck,I forgot Italy put locks on all The I'm this where do I go!"

*Creaks*

My heart started beating faster,Italy just opened the door...But but how!I fucking lock the shit!...fucking damnit I forgot that I had out a key under the mat,I'm a fucking idiot.

"Bad Fratello,you know that I hate it when you run away from me,but don't worry I forgive you because I love you but I'm going to punish you"He smiled creepily at me,I stepped back and tripped,I fell on my ass and he started coming closer to me.

"Fratello!Italy please,let me go"I begged,he just giggled and raised up his knife.

"I can't do that Fratello,don't worry I'll keep you safe"

That was the last thing I heard before slipping into darkness.


End file.
